emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6977 (19th September 2014)
"When the police reveal they found pesticide in the wine Noah drank, Charity is certain Megan is responsible; Ross leaves the village; and Priya is horrified to discover Leyla's new love interest is Jai. (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Charity seems adamant that Megan is trying to kill her and maybe Noah too, but Declan is adamant that Megan wouldn't do that. Ross tells Finn that he's going away for a bit. Finn thinks it would do him good to have a break, but urges him to come back. Priya and Alicia are suspicious over who Leyla's new love interest is and probe her. Marlon struggles to find time alone with Laurel with Doug around. The police arrive and confirm they found flouroacetate in the wine Noah drank, leaving Charity with no doubt that Megan is responsible and she wastes little time in telling the police. Priya is horrified to discover from Rakesh that Leyla has been seeing Jai. A shocked Megan is arrested for attempted murder as a bewildered Robbie, Leyla and Jai look on. Priya works out that Rakesh used finding out about Jai's affair with Leyla as a way to get him to agree to attend the blessing and is furious. Ross goes to see James to take him up on the offer of money and James hugs him, heartbroken for his son. The intimacy with his father reveals the chinks in Ross's armour. Laurel confronts Doug when she receives a call from an Alberto and all of Doug's stuff gets dropped off at Tall Trees. He admits that he and Hilary have separated and Alberto is her new boyfriend who is also moving in with her. He asks if he can stay with them for a while longer. The police interview Megan, convinced that she was trying to kill Charity when she admits to smashing the haulage vans. Ross is non-committal about his return as he lays a flower on Donna's grave and sets off, leaving Finn wondering if he'll ever see his brother again. Megan begins to panic as she realises the police genuinely think she's responsible for trying to poison Noah. Cast Regular cast *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast *PC Lloyd - Daniel Scott *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts Locations *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café and outdoor seating area *Church Lane *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/stairs and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse living room, kitchen and rear hallway *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Home Farm - Sitting room *Hotten General *Hotten Police Station - Interview room Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,410,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 30.4% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes